Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage array containing a plurality of host interface units (host adapters), disk drives, and disk interface units (disk adapters). Such storage arrays are provided, for example, by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. The host systems access the storage array through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels of the storage array and the storage array provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage array directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical volumes. The logical volumes may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives.
It is possible to collect telemetry data (performance metrics) and other system events from the storage array(s). The telemetry data can be useful both to the customers as well to the provider of the storage array(s). Also, telemetry data from different sites can be useful to engineering teams for research as well for developing offline models and predictions to improve storage array operations.
Existing management tools that are directly connected to the storage array(s) allow the customer have access to the telemetry data. However the storage array telemetry data may not be available or may be only partially available to systems that are not part of the storage array(s). In many instances, storage arrays have limited bandwidth for sending telemetry data, which restricts significantly the amount of telemetry data that can be sent from the storage array(s) in a reasonable amount of time to make the telemetry data useful. In addition, even in instances where the storage array communication bandwidth itself is not an issue, a customer may not want to use a significant amount of site bandwidth for transmitting storage array telemetry data.
One solution is to transmit only a small subset of the telemetry data from the storage array(s). The downside of this approach is that, because the telemetry data set is relatively small, the ability to extract useful information from the telemetry data is limited. Also, in instances where more telemetry data is sent over an extended period of time, the delay that is introduced may further reduce the usefulness of the telemetry data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism to send telemetry data in a timely fashion using a bandwidth limited communication connection.